


Deanerella

by Rylegacy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Disney Inspired, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, ambreigns - Freeform, but i thought it was cute as hell, i know title is silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylegacy/pseuds/Rylegacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After tragedy and hardships have hit Dean time and time again, he finally has something resembling stability by working as the "manservant" of the Tremaine family at their Estate. Monotony and routine rule Dean's life until the Tremaine Patriarch, a successful Hollywood producer, invites over a beloved television actor to play the role in an upcoming epic superhero movie. An actor that Dean has never really paid much attention to. Could this Roman Reigns do this comic book character justice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deanerella

** Chapter 1 **

 

Deanerella, you're as lovely as your name

 

Deanerella, you're a sunset in a frame

 

Though you're dressed in rags

 

You wear an air of kingly grace

 

Anyone can see a throne

 

Would be your proper place

 

Deanerella, if you give your heart a chance

 

It will lead you, to the kingdom of romance

 

There you'll see your dreams unfold

 

Deanerella, Deanerella

 

In the sweetest story ever told

 

*                      *                      *                      *

 

_Pull mop out of the bucket._

_Bring handle halfway up._

_Twist._

 

The mop head twists in on itself and the warm, soapy water falls back into the bucket below.

 

As Dean pushes down on the handle again, to loosen up the mop head, it seems to jam.

 

_What the f..._

 

A few more tugs and pushes. Nothing.

 

_Shit_.

 

Dean gives the mop handle a firm slap with the bottom of his hand.

 

Click.

 

Dean slowly shakes his head as he brings the wet mop onto the marble floor of the kitchen, sweeping it back and forth in front of the stove. He wasn’t sure who was responsible, Brie or Nikki, but one of the Tremaine girls had dropped some eggs onto the floor this morning while they were cooking. The plate had fallen and shattered as well, and Dean had already cleared up the big plate chunks and thrown them away.

 

When he had arrived early this morning for his routine round of work at the Tremaine’s, he still smelled the booze radiating from the twins as they sat at the kitchen table, chugging away at their carbonated waters to cure themselves of their hangovers sustained from the night before.

 

Nikki and Brie were well known amongst the city’s socialite realm. Hell, the whole country knew about them. The twins had their own reality TV series following them around almost 24/7 more months than not. Thankfully it was in-between seasons currently, so the cameras would be gone for a few months. The girls now went out and did the shit they wouldn’t do in front of the cameras, and Dean could focus on his “manservant” duties without being interrupted, tripping over camera crew wires and equipment and being rushed off camera if he accidentally came into view.

 

“Make sure you edit Mr. Ambrose out, America doesn’t wanna see the help behind the curtains,” Brie would tell the producers of their show _, Bellas_ (Why _Bellas_ , Dean had no fucking clue and he didn’t have a fuck to give in order to even express a grain of curiosity) if Dean had accidentally wandered into a shot on his way to get something for his employer, and the twins’ father, Ric Tremaine.

 

Ric Tremaine’s ego was about as big as the largest explosion in a Michael Bay movie (seriously, have you seen the big booms in a Transformers movie?). One of the leading movie producers in the industry, Ric was responsible for launching many actors and actresses careers over the last three decades. He had to power to make or break careers for cast and crew, the power to start up movie franchises or shelve them.

 

He felt like a god in the industry and his house could have easily been mistaken as a palace in heaven… if it was foggy outside with a hint of sunlight coming down from above, that is.

 

Dean wasn’t big into most of the movie genres that Ric would invest time, money and effort into. There were the occasional oddball low key film’s he’d be involved with, some weird romantic comedy TV series called _The Single Life_ (funnily enough, Brie and Nikki had guest spots on that show and that’s the seed that sprouted into _Bellas_ a year and a half later. Thanks Hollywood). Ric had a taste for what audiences wanted today; big, loud and fun.

 

Ric had a hand in a lot of popular film franchises, whether they are adaptations of teen novels, movies about fast and sexy cars with sexy people behind the wheels or films based off comic books. Everyone likes superheroes nowadays (you see characters like Iron Man, Spider-Man and Batman at the very least every other year in the theaters).

 

There had been rumblings of the Tremaine name being attached to an upcoming superhero movie, but there hadn’t been enough discussion for Dean to overhear. Yeah, Dean grew up with comic books and loved the stories of caped crusaders and wall crawlers kicking ass, taking names and saving the city but he’d stopped reading in his mid teens.

 

People have the philosophy that comics, video games and movies could be used as escapism when the world around you was shit. Dean believed that too for most of his life.

 

But there is shit where simply pressing the power button on a console can solve the issue, and there is shit where nothing, not even tears or drugs can help you escape completely.

 

Shit like that.

 

Shit like losing your mom.

 

You are a year away from graduating high school, girl of your dreams (a cheerleader, no less) on your arm every weekend and college is right around the corner. A bold and brave new world right out there, for your taking.

 

It’s only then that God, fate or whatever is the higher power decides to bring your world to an end, like some kind of joke that you’ll never fully understand for the rest of your life.

 

The click clack of high heels out in the foyer knocked Dean out of his momentary funk. The twins must be heading out – again. Cured from their hangovers and ready to start the process all over again for the weekend. Sheesh, how long had he been mopping the kitchen floor? Dean looked at the clock on the wall _. A half hour. A fucking half hour on one spot_.

 

_Monotony will do that to you_ , Dean thinks to himself as he picks the mop up in one hand and grabs the handle of the large, water filled bucket with the other (Dean may look a tad bit on the slim side for someone his height, but as part of his post high school rehab he had gotten into the routine of working out at his apartment, to accomplish two goals; stay healthy and recover faster from addiction) and carefully carries it out of the kitchen and into a backroom where a large tub of a sink is located, alongside two washers and two dryers.

 

_Because of course Ric’s daughters needed two. It was just a logical extension of the girls not knowing how to share anything for most of their lives. Barbies, shoes, clothes, boyfriends, dad’s attention…_

 

“Mr. Ambrose,” a voice calls out from behind him after he has finished dumping the dirty soapy water into the tub sink. Dean stiffens on reflex, due to the intensity with which his name was uttered. He doesn’t let relax as Ric chuckles ( _cackles, really but who’s paying attention_ …) and walks into the laundry room.

 

Dean looks over his shoulder as Ric rubs his hands together, excitedly. Today, like every day, the 67 year old producer has his snow white hair combed perfectly front to back, he still looks way too orange for it to be a real tan ( _did you molest an orange grove?)_ and, even though he has more money than God and the President combined, his outfit is pretty modest with a black suit and a simple gray shirt underneath.

 

_Same snazzy, bejeweled black dress pants, tho. Probably meant to go along with one of those fluffy, feathery, glittery robes Ric had in his closet. What you’d think he’d get for his girls. Nope. Himself. Because… Ric Tremaine._

 

Dean wants to eyes roll so badly that they would fall right out of his head, but he holds it in, offers a weak smile as responds, “Hello, Mr. Tremaine.”

 

Ric clasps a hand onto Dean’s bare shoulder (all that Ambrose is wearing today, like most days with a lot of work, is a white tank top, scuffed up and dirty blue jeans, work boots and a skull faced bandana on his hair to keep his honey colored curls from falling over his eyes) and rubs it. Excitedly. _The hell is his problem today? He’s never this happy. Unless a deal broke through…_

 

“It’s gonna be a GREAT weekend, Dean!” Ric says, letting go of Dean’s shoulder. Ambrose is surprised, with how he seems so energetic today, that his hands haven’t gone into “Jazz mode”.

 

_Yet._

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s going on?” Dean asks, thinking the quicker the conversation is over, the quicker he can get back to work and the quicker he can get back home and into bed at his crummy apartment. _So… take one for the team and put in a little effort_.

 

“Oh boy, oh Deano boy. I got him. We have our Aquaman! Woooo!” Ric exclaims.

 

Ok, Dean is a slightly ( _SLIGHTLY_ ) more interested now.

 

“Wait, what? Aquaman?”

 

“Yes, boy. We finally talked someone into it. Oh this is gonna be fantastic. We are gonna deliver to the world the Justice League to audiences around the world. Take that, Robert Downey and your Avengers!”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t even know you guys were making a Justice League movie.”

 

Ric gives him the _“what, are you stupid?”_ look that Dean has grown accustomed to over the last few years of working here.

 

“Didn’t know we were… come on, Deano. You’re dumb but not stupid! Come on.” Ric begins to say with a “ _pffft_ ” in his voice, tone and demeanor. “Two years ago we had that up and comer John Cena actor play Superman. Best damn fucking Superman I’ve ever seen, let me tell you. None of that Christian Reeves ( _It was Christopher but whatever…)_ bullshit. And now they are working on that sequel that has Batman in it. Zack Ryder, I’m sure you’ve heard of him and his movies ( _I have but I  don’t think he’ll be good…)._ Huge name in the business. I figured that it made sense if we got an unknown to play Superman, since we gotta deal with the bullshit “glasses hide his identity” thing, then it wouldn’t be a problem to get a face that audiences love to be the new Batman.”

 

Dean offers a half hearted smile and nod. “And how does Aquaman fit into this?”

 

_Please, Mr. Tremaine… let’s just wrap this up._

 

“Well I am glad you asked, my boy.” ( _Only way to get out of here_ ) “Now since we are using this movie and the upcoming Wonder Woman flick with that… uh… shit what’s her name? Natalya… something. Shit. ( _Natalya Neidhart, even I knew that_ …). Natalya Something will be the new Wonder Woman, anyways. But after Wonder Woman we are gonna do an Aquaman movie, building up to Justice League just like those Marvel cunts are doing with Avengers and Iron Man and Captain America. You know what I think? Lame ass heroes. These guys, DC, that’s were the cool kids are at! Ha ha ha woooo!”

 

Dean can’t handle one more fucking woo…

 

“So know how important this character will be for the Justice movie, there was only one name I could think of. One name I knew would be perfect.”

 

“Jason Mamoa?” Dean asks.

 

Ric closes his eyes briefly and shakes his head. “No, no. Not that asshole. Wouldn’t cast him in shit. No, I’m talking about the kid who owes their career and life to me.”

 

_Please don’t say Nikki…_

 

Ric stops, pausing for dramatic effect. With each word he says next, he holds his hand out like he’s placing the name on a theater marquee.

 

“Roman Reigns.”

 

_… who?_

 

Ric goes back to smiling like the billionaire douche he is, wringing and rubbing his hands in excitement. Ric must notice the confused look on his face because he lets out an exacerbated sigh.

 

Ok, Dean let an eye roll slip this time.

 

“Roman Reigns,” Ric continues. “I like, found him when he was 25. Actually from American Samoa but was studying here in the states. Played college football for a while, I forgot where… Minnesota? Florida? I don’t know.  The name Sika Reigns mean anything to you?” (Dean shakes his head apologetically) “Christ… well he’s Roman’s father and was a congressional representative a decade or so back. Roman didn’t wanna follow his dad into politics so he left home and the Twins noticed him one night years ago on a TV commercial for something… stupid, I guess. I think their exact words were “sweet sexy thing” so I pulled some strings and got him the audition for _Single Life_.”

 

Dean, leading against the mop, nodded his head slowly. “Cool” was all he managed to say.

 

Ric shakes his head against and playfully slaps ( _i.e. dude packs a punch, dammit_ ) Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Anyways, Mr. Ambrose, long story short ( _oh now we get the summary?_ ) is that Mr. Reigns is coming by tomorrow to go over the script for his movie and what have you and I need you, bright and early to make sure this place is spotless. Kitchen, foyer, my office, the bathroom, anywhere and everywhere Roman might go while he is here. I expect spotless, you here me?”

 

Dean nods and smiles again, this time more sincere since, well, it was his job to make the place spotless, even more so when Mr. Tremaine or the Twins have any special “guests” over for a day (or an overnight or two). This Roman Reigns wasn’t the first actor to entertain an afternoon or two at the house while going over the details of a movie. Directors, actors, actress, writers, producers, you name it have all passed through these doors in order to get the next big summer blockbuster made.

 

His pay was usually better… not by much but every time there were be a busy weekend such as this, he’d get enough of a paycheck to pay his rent and have a little extra leftover to splurge (or stock up on food since money was tight the majority of the time) on himself. So yeah, Dean actually kinda sorta maybe looks forward to weekends like this. Cleaning, scrubbing, dusting, what have you in the morning and then catering, cooking and tending to the needs of in the afternoons and evenings.

 

A lot of work. For shit pay. But nothing was really gonna change. It hadn’t over the last three years. This was as close to a “bonus” as Dean Ambrose would get.

 

*                      *                      *                      *

 

Knowing tomorrow would be a hectic day for his “employee”, Mr. Tremaine let Dean go home early so that he could be well rested for the days to follow. A nice gesture, sure, but one that was weak as fuck.

 

On his way out carrying his book bag, Dean was reminded by Ric to please, for the love of god, wear something nicer than a sweat stained shirt and dirty jeans to work tomorrow. Dean went “Aye aye, Captain” in response as he walked out the door and towards the taxi waiting for him in the crescent shaped driveway of the Tremaine Estate.

 

Even though Dean lives 45 minutes away, Tremaine had made arrangements long ago for Dean to ride for free (to and from work, only). Dean was at least very appreciative about that. He would never have the cash to pay for a taxi cab ride like this by himself, so even though the Tremaine’s treated him like shit a good chunk of the time, they at least made sure that he could get to and from the house safely.

 

A long trip ahead of him in the backseat, Dean pulls out his Smartphone (a gift that Ric also gave him some years back, as congratulations for completing rehab, before he started working there, before his dad had died…) and begins scrolling around for a song to pique his fancy for the moment. Dean has affection for grunge songs of the 90’s and early 2000’s. He feels most of today’s music was crap and it was one of the few things Dean and Ric Tremaine agreed upon.

 

Dean scrolls through his choices, and picked one. Firmly placing his ear buds in, the early 90’s song’s instrumental portion kicks in. Chris Cornell, a favorite of his.

 

As it slowly begins (a soft, solitary guitar at the beginning), he presses on the internet app and searches up Roman Reigns.

 

_Hmm._

 

Born in American Samoa, moved stateside after high school ( _issues with dad, maybe_ ) played football for two years at Georgia Tech University. After an accident in his junior year caused him to retire from the sport and he instead chose to focus on theater for the remainder of his time at college. Spent several years traveling the east coast with friends and fellow actors, performing plays and musicals at many theaters. After some time of doing low budget commercials and glorified extras work in indie movies, Roman had his big breakthrough when he got the role of Steven McNamara on the high rated TV romantic comedy _The Single Life_. The show has lasted 4 seasons and stars Roman as Steven and Charlotte Tremaine ( _Ric’s eldest daughter… uh huh_ ) as Stacy Rhonda, two friends who’ve known each other since high school and while having feelings for each other, try to keep their friendship as stable has it has been for years.

 

Dean swipes back on the phone to look at pictures of Roman from across the internet. Seems like a tall guy. Stands over Charlotte with a little smidge of room to spare. Most of his pictures have him with his long black hair tied up in either a sloppy pigtail or a perfectly neat man bun (can’t believe that’s a thing now). He may have stopped playing football years ago but his thick muscular body would have you believe otherwise. Most pictures show him with a trimmed beard, keeping the mustache and goatee. Others show him having let the scruff grow loose on his cheeks. ( _nice look on him… the fuck, Dean?_ ).

 

What really catches Dean’s eyes are that half the pictures show Roman in a t-shirt, openly revealing a mesmerizing, complex and intricate arm length tattoo covering his right arm. Dean doesn’t see where it begins on the upper body, but it seems to stop at Roman’s wrist.

 

_Well, I guess those are nautical enough…_

 

Dean wishes he could get a good sense of his eye color, but settles on waiting until tomorrow.

 

He reaches over for his book bag and pulls out his drawing journal. Dean quickly flips through several dozen pages until he comes across a blank one. Grabbing a pencil out of the bag as well, Dean takes a few more moments to study Roman’s facial features and body structure before he gets to work.

 

As he finally begins, starting off in broad strokes, the lyrics of the song enter his ear.

 

“Summer nights and long warm days”   
“Are stolen as the old moon falls”

“My mirror shows another face”   
“Another place to hide it all”   
“Another place to hide it all”

 

A human outline, already set with long hair and just a hint of fish-like scaling on the legs. Dean rubs his eyes before brushing away the dust left by the led pencil. He goes to work adding little details here and there.

 

“And I'm lost, behind”   
“The words I'll never find”   
“And I'm left behind”   
“As seasons roll on by”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, been a long time since I've posted anything here, hopefully I'll be more active in the weeks and months to come. Got some great ideas for stuff and I can't wait to share it with you all ^.^
> 
> So I came up with this idea for a Dean/ Roman, real world(ish) twist on the classic Disney story, Cinderella a few days ago as I was doing what Dean was doing at the start of this little story and I thought a male/male take on Cinderella would be a cute idea, especially for Ambreigns fans out there!!! I had two ideas for WWE, Roman/Dean/Seth stories and I felt this one was the better of the two (since the other one will take a lot of time and hard work for it to be the little epic that I envision it to be) to start off with, to develop my talents as a writer. Been a while since I've done any writing like this so I gotta learn the ropes again. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes Deanerella so far and hopefully I can get chapter 2 up by the end of next week! Feel free to comment, subscribe and kudos if you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
